


They Can Wait

by not_so_average_fangirl



Category: Amy and Hope, Amy x Hope, Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Amy and Hope - Freeform, Amy x Hope - Freeform, Booksmart - Freeform, F/F, Film, Gay, Hope, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Molly - Freeform, beanie feldstein, bisexuals, diana silvers, girls, girls who like girls, kaitlyn dever, movie, pansexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/pseuds/not_so_average_fangirl
Summary: A year in Botswana, Africa went by faster than Amy thought it would. With two weeks left before she starts her first semester at Columbia University, Amy makes a detour to New Haven to visit her very best friend, Molly. What Amy initially thinks will be a fun and relaxing two weeks of bonding, turns into so much more when Molly surprises her with more than one gift.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Booksmart, then you need to GO SEE THAT SHIT! Like, NOW! 
> 
> I also wouldn't recommend reading this fic if you haven't since it contains spoilers. 
> 
> If you HAVE seen Booksmart, however, then I hope you enjoy this little ficlet! 
> 
> It's rated M for a reason... ;)

A whole year.

A whole year of making tampons, gaining freckles and friends, and making incredible memories that Amy would never forget had gone by faster than she initially thought it would.

It felt good knowing she had been making a difference and that her decision to take a gap year did not go to waste. But despite the noble cause, Amy really missed home, and most of all, she **really** missed Molly.

Her weird satellite phone was enough to keep them in contact most days, and if Amy was really lucky, there would be a good enough signal to maintain a Skype chat on her laptop for at least twenty minutes.

But it wasn’t enough. Occasional phone calls and rare Skype chats were nothing like spending _actual_ time with Molly. Nothing could compare to that.

Amy was due to attend Columbia in the following two weeks, but before she started her new life in New York, Amy wanted to make sure she made a detour to Connecticut first.  

When her plane pulled up to it’s terminal and Amy was finally freed from the aluminum tube, it took every bit of self-control she had to not sprint down to baggage claim and run straight into Molly’s welcoming arms.

Power-walking was going to have to do, along with some occasionally shoving of strangers to get out of her way, but when Amy finally made it down the escalator and saw Molly’s friendly face smiling widely at her, Amy’s self-control flew right out the window and she ran.

“Molly!” 

“Amy!”

Molly’s arms wrapped around her in a tight hug and Amy sighed.

This felt like home.

They hugged for what felt like an eternity, not wanting to let one another go considering the last time they did, Amy left for an entire year, but they knew they couldn’t hug forever, so, reluctantly, Molly and Amy both separated and took a moment to take each other in.

“Uh, excuse me?” Molly said, using her hands to gesture up and down Amy’s body. “Who said it was legal for you to look this good coming off of an airplane?”

“Um, what?” Amy said, matching her playful tone. “Who allowed **_you_ **to look this perfect in an airport?”

“No, seriously,” Molly continued. “How is security not here right now? This is not okay.” 

“No,” Amy said, shaking her head. “No. This is unacceptable.”

“You need to be stopped.”

 ** _“You_** need to be stopped!”

Their matching smiles grew before they broke out into laughter and wrapped around each other in another hug.

“God, I missed you!” Molly said, squeezing tighter.

Yeah. Amy definitely missed this.

“I missed you, too!” Amy said, separating. “How are you? How’s school? How’s… everything!”

Molly laughed. “Everything’s great! Nothing really new has happened since we last spoke on the phone, _although–”_ Her smile turned into a confident grin. “I did find out I am the leading student in almost all of my classes.”

“Yes!” Amy said, giving Molly a firm high-five. “That’s amazing, Mols! I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, but are you kidding? I’m so proud of _you!”_ Molly said, just as enthusiastically. “You were out there making a real difference in the world for a whole year and you didn’t get eaten by a lion!”

This was true. Though there was that one night Amy took the trash out and saw a pair of glowing eyes only a few feet away from her. She quickly ran back inside without finding out what exactly had been stalker her that night, but she was perfectly content with not knowing. 

“Yeah,” Amy laughed. “I’m alive!”

“Well I am very grateful you’re alive,” Molly smiled, squeezing Amy’s hands. “Now let’s get your bag so we can get the fuck out of here.” Amy laughed as Molly dragged her towards the baggage carousels. “I can’t wait to show you my apartment!”

* * *

 

It was a short drive to Molly’s apartment. Not enough time to catch up on everything they wanted, but Amy was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening relaxing and bonding with Molly over some movies and junk food.

Amy rolled her luggage behind her as she followed Molly’s lead. When they reached the door to what Amy assumed was Molly’s apartment, Molly stuck her key into the keyhole and stopped to turn around.

“I hope you’re ready,” she grinned. 

Amy furrowed her brow. “Ready?” she asked. “For what?”

Molly didn’t answer as she turned the key and pushed open the door. 

“Right this way,” Molly said, extending her arm into the apartment as Amy hesitantly made her way inside.

Why was she acting so weird? 

Once Amy was inside, she was taken aback by how cool, and modern and **nice** the apartment was.

Amy turned back around to face Molly. 

“Mols, your apartment is beautiful,” she said. “I can’t believe you–“

**_“SURPRISE!”_ **

Amy jumped as a large group of people suddenly sprang up from different parts of the apartment. She clenched her chest as her heart raced and her eyes quickly dashed around amongst the unfamiliar faces.

“What the fuck?!”

“It’s a surprise party!” Molly suddenly said, appearing behind Amy and pushing her forward.

“A surprise party?” Amy said, still in a panicked state. “For what?”

“For your welcoming back, of course,” Molly explained. “Welcome back!”

“Molly…” Amy drawled, turning back to pout at her. “I wish you would have told me. I would have worn something better than just sweats and a t-shirt.”

“Oh, please,” Molly said. “You look great in anything. Besides, I’ve seen these guys–“ She gestured towards the crowd with her chin. “Looking way worse on the daily. It’s no big deal.”

Amy wasn’t completely convinced, but with that being said, what else could she possibly do? All of these people already saw her, and since they were all there, it wasn’t like she could just disappear for forty minutes to make herself look more presentable.

Amy sighed. Oh, well. Guess she was just going to have to go with the flow. 

“Everyone,” Molly said, taking Amy’s silence as acceptance and spinning her back around to face the crowd. “This is my best friend, Amy. She was living in Africa for the past year making tampons and saving lives, and in two weeks she’ll be starting her first semester at Columbia!”

Amy smiled and waved awkwardly at the strangers as they smiled, nodded, and even applauded her for her accomplishments.

Being put on the spot like this was not something she was used to.

“But before I let her mingle with all of you,” Molly continued. “I’m going to take her to her room to get settled.”

Molly didn’t wait for their approval and started to push Amy towards the other side of the apartment. She stopped when they reached a short hallway, and Molly finally let go of Amy in favor of reaching for one of the doors. 

“This is **my** room,” Molly proudly grinned, opening the door and letting Amy step inside. “Isn’t it cute?”

Amy’s gaze wandered around the new surroundings. It was almost a complete replica of her room back at her parent’s house, minus the change in sheets, wall color, and additional space, which allowed Molly to have a new and larger desk.

To most people, it was an overachiever’s nerd cave. But to Amy? It was absolutely beautiful.

“Wow,” Amy said, walking over to a large cork board Molly had hanging over her desk. “I love it, dude,” she smiled, reaching out to graze her fingers over some old photos of them.

Molly came up behind her, “Thanks,” and took a moment to admire the same photos. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Amy smiled and turned around. “Me too.” For Amy, a year without Molly was like a year without half of herself.

Some nights in Botswana Amy would lie awake in her bed with an ache for what she had left behind. There was an ache in her heart for her best friend in the whole world, but most nights, there was also an ache further down her body for a basic hot girl named Hope.

The last thing Amy had heard from Hope was that she was in Chicago checking out the windy city. But that was a little over a month ago. God only knew where Hope was at now.

“Okay, now–” Molly said, taking Amy’s hand. “Let me show you where your room is going to be.” She started to pull Amy along with her, but Amy stopped.

“My room?” she said.

“Yeah,” Molly simply replied, tugging at Amy’s hand again. “Come on.”

Amy let Molly take the lead again, but her brow was still curved in confusion.

“Why am I getting my own room?” she asked, following Molly down to the last door in the hallway. 

Molly ignored her question and opened the door. “There’s three of us sharing this apartment. We’re looking for a fourth roommate to fill this room, but until then, it serves as our guest room,” Molly smiled. “So, for the next two weeks, this is your room!” Her wide grin slowly fell when Amy continued to stare at her like a lost puppy. “What’s wrong?”

“I just–” Amy said, her shoulders sinking. “I thought I was going to stay in your room with you.”

“Aww,” Molly said, pouting her bottom lip. “You can sleep with me in my room whenever you want. But trust me…” Molly grabbed Amy’s large luggage and rolled it into the room before nudging Amy inside as well. “You’re going to want your own room while you’re here.” She winked and pushed Amy the rest of way in. “Don’t unpack everything now. Just freshen up and do a quick change if you want. Then meet me back in the living room.” With another grin and a twiddle of her fingers, Molly shut the door and left Amy dazed and confused.

Why would she want her own room for the next two weeks? All Amy wanted to do was make up for lost time and spend as much time with Molly as she could. Did Molly not want to share a room with her? How much have things changed with her in the last year?

A million questions and scenarios ran through Amy’s head, but she shook the thoughts away. She didn’t have time to ponder all the possibilities as to why Molly insisted on her having her own room. Instead, Amy channeled her focus into freshening up for the party.

* * *

 

Amy emerged ten minutes later with only the slightest bit of wardrobe change. She didn’t want to waste any time fishing through her bag for the perfect outfit, so she replaced her sweatpants with the first pair of jeans she could grab from the top of her folded clothes, let down her hair from it’s original bun, and added a bit of mascara and blush from her makeup bag.

Perfect. This was good enough to meet all of Molly’s new friends. 

When Amy got to the living room, Molly was quick to spot her and quickly bring her into her circle of fellow peers.

It was nice getting to know new faces. Amy had gotten used to interacting with the same people everyday, it was refreshing to have new, intellectual conversations about things she knew best; School, art, politics, and books. 

Yeah. These were her kind of people.

Molly had fetched Amy a drink and when she tapped her shoulder to hand it to her, Amy turned and smiled when she recognized a familiar face standing next to Molly. 

“Annabelle!” she said, hooking an arm around the other girl’s shoulders to give her a quick hug. “Oh my gosh, how are you? It’s so good to see you.” 

Annabelle laughed. “Good to see you too, Amy. How was Botswana?”

Amy blew out some air. “Amazing,” she said, taking the drink Molly was still holding out to her. “Let me tell you.”

* * *

 

An hour and two drinks into the party and Amy found herself enthralled with this new environment. Everyone was so friendly and knowledgeable. Just like Molly.

There were some students who had come and gone since Amy arrived, but she couldn’t keep track of them all. For a medium sized apartment, Molly had it almost filled to the brink with people. Her and her roommates must have been fairly popular. Otherwise, why else would so many random people willingly come to a party to welcome someone they never even met before? 

Whatever the case, it was still pretty awesome and Amy couldn’t get enough of it.

She was sitting on the center couch, along with six other students, listening to a very heated debate amongst two guys who were both philosophy majors, when Molly suddenly came up behind her and leaned down to whisper into her ear. 

“Can I steal you away for a second?” 

Amy craned her neck to look at her. “Hm? Yeah, of course.” She placed her drink down on the coffee table and carefully stepped her way around the other students to get to the other side of the couch. “What’s up?” 

Molly was grinning again, but this time she looked different. Her expression was different. It wasn’t sincere. In fact, it was almost… mischievous? Not to mention the slight tint change in her cheeks.

What was she up to?

“So, remember how I said you were going to want your own room while you stayed here?” Molly asked.

Amy’s forehead knitted together. “Yeah…?” 

“Well,” Molly said, grabbing Amy’s hands. “I finally get to show you why. Follow me.”

“What?” Amy said, finding herself being pulled along by Molly yet again. “Mols, what are you talking about?”

Molly led her down to the guest room door and spun around to face Amy with a wide smile.

“I have a surprise for you,” she said.

One of Amy’s brows arched. “You… have a surprise for me? You mean besides the party?”

Molly slowly nodded, her smile never faltering. “Mhmm…” She tilted her head to the side to gesture towards the door. “It’s in there.”

Amy’s eyes looked towards the wooden frame before looking back at Molly.

“O-kay…” This wasn’t like Molly. Sure Molly was a little weird, but she was never _this_ weird.

Amy slowly reached for the doorknob and looked at Molly one last time, who nodded at her encouragingly, before turning it and opening the door.

Words could not express the range of emotions Amy suddenly felt rushing through her the moment her eyes landed on the very surprise Molly had been talking about.

This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.

And yet...

“Hey, nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I am so cruel. x) But don't worry! The next and final chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl
> 
> Go see Booksmart!!!


	2. They Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, guess what... Chapter 2 is here! ;D
> 
> Like I said before, this story is rated M for a reason, so, this chapter is that reason. xD
> 
> Again, if you haven't seen Booksmart, then don't read this unless you don't mind spoilers. But also, if you haven't seen Booksmart, you should watch it anyway because it's freakin' AMAZING! 
> 
> Now, any who. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ;)

“Hope?”

It still didn’t seem real, yet there she was; Comfortably sitting on Amy’s new bed with a smirk planted firmly on her lips.

“Wha– I– How?” Fuck. Words were _really_ hard to conjure up at the moment. Amy’s nervous system felt like it was going haywire.

“A whole year spent in a different country and you still stutter,” Hope teased, standing up with a shake of her head. “I guess some things never change.”

Amy was still at a loss for words. Her jaw was hanging open and her eyes were so focused on Hope, she didn’t even notice how close Molly had gotten to her until she suddenly heard her voice in her ear.

“You can thank me later,” Molly said, pushing Amy inside. “Have fun catching up!” She winked at them both before shutting the door, leaving Amy alone with Hope and a violently fluttering stomach.

Oh, shit.

“H…Hope?” Amy blinked. She still couldn’t believe it.

Hope chuckled. “You said that already.” She bit her lower lip and looked down at the ground as Amy continued to gawk at her, but then she was looking back up and met Amy’s gaze. “How’ve you been?” she asked, taking a few steps forward, but stopping, making sure she didn’t get too close and freak Amy out even more. “It’s good to see you.”

Okay, Amy _seriously_ needed to get a grip.

_Snap out of it, Amy!_

Amy blinked a few times and shook her head. Her nerves were still there, but Amy reminded herself that she was **not** a coward. She could do this.

She wanted to do this.

“Yeah,” Amy breathed, smiling. “It’s, uh… it’s good to see you, too.”

Hope smiled back and took another tentative step closer, carefully reaching a hand out to brush her thumb over Amy’s cheek.

The gesture caused a shiver to run down Amy’s spine.

“You got a tan,” Hope grinned, her brown eyes dancing over Amy’s face.

Amy chuckled, nervously. “Heh, yeah,” she said, looking down. “Got a few more freckles, too.”

Hope removed her hand, but she was still smiling. “I can see that.”

Okay. So far, so good. Amy could totally do this.

“So, um… H-How you been?” Amy asked, clearing her throat. “I thought you were in Chicago.”

“Yeah, I was there for a few weeks,” Hope said. “It was okay, but–” She shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it was just a little too windy for my taste.”

Amy laughed. This was good. Hope was making jokes.

“I’m not a huge fan of a lot of wind either,” Amy said, and it wasn’t until the words flew out of her mouth that she realized how stupid it sounded. It also didn’t help that Hope just stared at her with the same expression she had given her a year prior when Amy had asked how her summer was going even though it had just started.

Way to go, Amy.

Amy quickly tried to change the subject. “S-So what are you doing here?” she asked. “In Connecticut, I mean. Well, I guess, I also mean, **here _,_** here. Like, how’d you know I–”

“How’d I know your wife was throwing you a welcoming back party?”

Amy made a face. “Please stop calling her that.”

Hope just laughed. “Well let’s just say when that girl wants to find and get ahold of someone, she knows how to do it.” She crossed her arms. “She invited me a few weeks ago.”

Amy furrowed her brow. “And you just… came to Connecticut? Just like that?”

The corner of Hope’s lips curved up as she nodded.

“But where were you before you even got here?” Amy asked, more surprised than she had been when she first walked into the apartment. “Why would you come to a totally different state just to attend a welcoming back party?”

Hope’s eyes narrowed as they darted back and forth between Amy’s.

“You know, for a really smart girl, you can be pretty stupid sometimes,” she said.

Amy frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ that I didn’t just come here to attend your stupid party. I–” Hope hesitated and sighed. “I just… wanted to see you.” Her voice was just above a whisper and Amy felt like all of the air in her lungs had just been sucked right out of her body. “I came to see you.”

Amy tittered. “Well, coming all the way here is still a lot to just see someone for one night.”

God dammit, why couldn’t Amy just enjoy this fucking moment?!

Hope’s brow curved. “One night?” she said, her eyes slowly widening as realization struck her. “Oh... Did Molly not tell you?”

Now Amy was the one looking confused.

“Did Molly not tell me what?”

A smile started to creep across Hope’s lips again and Amy swore her skin began to crawl.

“I’m not here for just one night,” she said, stepping closer. “I start my first semester at New York University this fall. Molly said I could crash here until I was ready to leave, or at least… until you left.”

Wait–

“What!?” Amy said, taking a step back, her heel bumping into the door behind her. “You’re going to New York University?” Hope nodded. “I’m going to Columbia University!”

“I know,” Hope chuckled.

“That’s like–” Amy looked up as she did the math. “That’s only a twenty-five minute drive! Well, without traffic, at least. We’ll be like… really close to each other.”

Holy shit. 

The room suddenly grew quiet as Hope’s eyes started to do that thing again. The thing where they stare into Amy’s, right into her soul like she could see right through her.

How was she so good at that?

“Yeah,” Hope said, her voice still hushed as her eyes flicked down to Amy’s lips. “I guess we will.”

All of a sudden everything felt just like it had the night of Nick’s party. The same thickness filled the air as a familiar rhythm began to beat in Amy’s chest. That old spark was re-ignited between them and after an entire year of pent up frustration, Amy was ready to revisit their intimate memory and correct her past mistakes.  

Without waiting any longer Amy surged forward and tiptoed to plant a firm kiss on Hope’s lips. The difference between this moment and the night at Nick’s, was that this time, Hope didn’t pull away. No. This time she kissed Amy back, just as fervently.

Maybe she had been wanting this just as much as Amy had.

Hope pushed herself forward and pressed Amy against the door, causing a short whimper to escape Amy the moment her back collided with wood.

For a moment, it was almost like dejavú. Trying to focus on what she was doing with her mouth, Amy simultaneously grabbed hold of Hope’s jacket and blindly pushed it down her arms.

It was a simple jean jacket this time, though Amy wondered if Hope still owned– what she assumed was– her favorite yellow, fringe jacket.

There was a bit of resistance once the jacket reached Hope’s elbows, but Hope was quick to assist in Amy’s efforts and maneuvered her arms to slip the garment the rest of the way off. She tossed it to the side with a giggle before bringing her hands up to grab Amy’s face. She smiled as she kissed her again, a little harder this time.

Amy could feel a familiar dizziness fogging over her brain when Hope’s tongue flicked out experimentally. In response to the silent question, Amy tilted her head to the side to grant Hope the access she was searching for, letting their tongues clash for the first time in a very long time.

God did she miss this. Amy could literally _feel_ the fireworks going off within her as their lips moved.

There was an exchange of breathy moans and quiet whimpers as their hands wandered aimlessly. They wanted to feel every inch of each other, but their stupid shirts were in the way of proper exploration.

Amy broke their kiss to look down and hook her fingers under the hem of Hope’s red and white shirt. Her eyes darted back up to meet Hope’s, silently asking for the permission a part of her already knew that she had, but Hope nodded her consent and that was all Amy needed to tighten her grip on the material and pull it up, over Hope’s head.

It really was just like that night on that small, white rug in the middle of Nick’s Aunt’s bathroom. Though, this time, Amy hoped she wouldn’t fuck anything up.

Amy’s shirt was quick to follow Hope’s lead and fell to ground. Their lips found each other’s once more as Hope’s hands caressed their way down Amy’s sides, eliciting goosebumps to rise on her fair, freckled skin. When Hope reached her hips, Amy moaned as she used her grip to tug her forward and press their pelvis’ against each other. 

Amy groaned when Hope’s hips rolled into her adamantly, pinning her against the door for the second time. Their kisses grew more enthusiastic as their bodies continued to grind against each other, and Amy found herself feeling breathless when Hope broke their kiss to look at her.

“Bed?” Hope asked, breathing heavily as her eyes searched Amy’s for an answer.

Amy wanted nothing more than to the seize the opportunity and finish what they had started all those months ago. But dammit, this wasn’t exactly the ideal scenario.

Out of all of the fantasies Amy had conjured up in her mind about hooking up with Hope, Amy had **never** pictured it happening in Molly’s new apartment where dozens of strangers were conversing and waiting for her return just a few feet away.

No way. That would just be **_crazy…_ **wouldn’t it?

Amy’s overthinking was kicking in, and she reluctantly shook her head.

“I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” she said, hating herself for ruining the moment _yet again._

Hope just looked at her. “Why not?”

“Well–” That was actually a great question. _Why the fuck not, Amy?_ “Molly through this party for me, a-and it would be pretty rude if I just disappeared on everyone.” Her brow was furrowed with every word she spoke and her eyes failed to support her claim. “I need to get back to them.”

Luckily Hope wasn’t buying it, and after a moment, slowly leaned in until their lips just brushed one another.

“They can wait,” she whispered, capturing Amy’s lips with her own and dragging Amy with her as she started to walk backwards. 

When the back of Hope’s legs made contact with the edge of the bed, she and Amy clumsily fell onto the plush mattress and laughed when they accidentally bumped heads.

“Ow,” Amy said, rubbing her forehead. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Hope giggled. “It’s okay. I’m totally fine. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Amy said, closing her eyes and scrunching her face in embarrassment. “God, why does this keep happening to me?”

“Hey,” Hope quietly said, tucking a strand of Amy’s hair behind her ear before giving her a quick kiss. “You’re fine. Everything’s fine.” She leaned in to gently press her forehead against Amy’s. “Just relax.”

Amy looked at her and nodded. Hope was right. She needed to stop overthinking and just go with the flow.

Amy needed to trust herself.

After taking a second to ease her anxiety, Amy nodded and tilted her chin forward to reconnect their lips. Her worries gradually melted away as they kissed; A little more each time their tongues touched.

Kissing Hope could only be described as a rose petal on fire; Soft and delicate, yet burning with heat.

It was intoxicating.

Amy slowly lowered them down until she was lying on top of Hope, and she smiled as she looked down at her.

“Well this feels familiar,” she said.

Hope chuckled. “This bed is a lot more comfortable, though.”

Amy had to agree. The rug in that bathroom had been soft, but also thin, and it was flat against a hard ground. If Amy were being honest, though, in the moment, it hadn’t bothered her that much considering her thoughts had been consumed by all things Hope and the profound things they were doing.

“Definitely,” Amy said, kissing Hope again while her hands moved lower to rest at the top of her pants.

Hope reached down to undo the button and together, she and Amy worked on sliding, not only her pants, but her underwear down her long legs.

And then they reached a familiar obstacle.

Fucking shoes.

Amy looked down, assuming she would be faced with hightop converse again, but relieved to find that Hope had chosen to go with slip on Vans this time.

Hope smirked up at Amy. “I figured I’d make it a little easier for you this time.”

That little sneak. She had totally been planning on hooking up with Amy at this party. The thought was exhilarating and instantly boosted Amy’s confidence.

Amy chuckled. “Thanks,” she said, sitting back to let Hope kick her shoes off. “It’s appreciated.” Amy moved her legs back until they were sliding off the bed and standing on the ground to grab hold of Hope’s jeans and tug them the rest of the way off.

And there she was again; Naked from the waist down and staring up at Amy with those big brown eyes of hers. There was only one word that could describe Hope in this moment, and that word was ‘beautiful.’

Amy took in a deep breath as her eyes danced around Hope’s newly exposed skin, and she didn’t snap out of her daze until Hope spoke up again.

“Don’t forget the part where you take yours off, too,” she teased.

Amy blinked back to reality and chuckled.

“Right. S-Sorry,” she said, her hands already working on unzipping her jeans. Once she was free of her pants and underwear, Amy tossed the unwanted articles of clothing to the side and climbed back onto the bed until she was parallel with Hope again.

Their lips were quick to find each other, but before their kisses could get anymore heated, Hope moved her head back and placed her hands on Amy’s shoulders.

“Wait,” she said.

“What’s wrong?” Any could feel panic slowly creeping it’s way back to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” Hope said. “It’s just–“ Her eyes flicked down to Amy’s chest before looking back up, her fingers suddenly appearing at the back of Amy’s bra and skillfully unhooking the garment, letting gravity do the work in pulling it down Amy’s arms. “I wanted that out of the way,” she smirked.

Amy released the breath she hadn’t realize she had been holding.

“Oh. Okay,” she said, sitting up to remove her bra completely. “Can– Can I take yours off, too?”

Hope smiled, softly and nodded. “Mhm.”

“Cool,” Amy grinned. She watched Hope sit herself up before reaching both hands around her to get to her back. There was no way Amy was going to attempt taking her bra off with one hand. For a moment, she wondered how Hope was already so good at it. Had she done it before?

Maybe one day Amy would have the guts to try it, but today was not that day.

After some fumbling and giggles, Amy successfully unhooked Hope’s black bra and slid it off before tossing it to the side where it joined the rest of their discarded clothes. 

Wow. Okay. Amy had felt naked the night of Nick’s party, but now?Now, Amy _really_ knew what it felt like to be completely exposed. It was freeing, yet very terrifying. Though, all in all, it also felt… right.

This is where Amy was meant to be in this moment. This is where she wanted to be.

Their eyes took a few moments to admire each other, and once Amy met Hope’s gaze again, there was an urge that sparked from within her that she couldn’t resist but express.

“You’re… really beautiful, Hope.”

Hope’s eyes widened in surprise at the compliment and her cheeks grew a few red shades darker.

Luckily, instead feeling anxious by Hope’s reaction, Amy just felt warm. She meant what she said. Hope was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen.

Hope’s eyes quickly darted back and forth between Amy’s before she suddenly surged forward and reclaimed Amy’s lips with her own. She moaned in appreciation when Amy kissed her back and **_God_** was that a sound Amy wanted to hear again.

Amy pushed herself forward until their bare chests were pressed against each other and Amy lowered them back down onto the soft, yellow sheets that covered the bed.

The time was coming for Amy to have her second chance at pleasuring Hope, and although Hope had been so sweet about Amy’s mistake before, Amy was still worried that she was going to fuck it up again.

Hope must have sensed her hesitation, because before Amy knew it, Hope’s hand had found hers and was guiding it to her most sensitive area.

“Here,” Hope said, placing Amy’s hand between her thighs and gasping a moan when her cold fingers touched her.

“Fuck,” Amy quietly muttered, keeping her hand still as her skin registered the slick warmth it found there. “Is– Is this okay?”

Hope was panting, slightly. “Yeah,” she nodded. “You can... move it now… if you want.”

“O-Oh,” Amy nodded. “Right.”

Luckily for Hope, Amy was a _little_ more prepared this time. Her nights alone in Botswana granted her time to learn how to masturbate with the use of her hands, instead of leaving all the hard work to poor Ling-Ling. 

Amy was happy to discover a few new things about herself that she didn’t know she would enjoy, and she was even more excited to bring that experience to the table in this moment with Hope.

Maybe Molly had a point when she described it as “a down flip.”

Amy didn’t want to slip inside Hope just yet. There was need to rush that step again. Instead, Amy wanted to see what would happen if she just slowly rubbed her fingers up and down Hope’s slickness.

“Mmh,” Hope hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Okay. That was a good reaction.

Amy leant her head down to kiss Hope again while her hand continued to caress her. She swallowed Hope’s breathy moan when her fingers slid upward and started to circle around the most impressionable part of a female’s sexual anatomy.

“Mmh, right there,” Hope said, reaching a hand up to grab and comb some of her hair back. “Stay there.”

“Okay,” Amy said, nodding. “So that’s good?”

Hope sighed. “It’s really good,” she smiled.

“Okay,” Amy grinned back. Oh, yeah. She totally had this. 

She continued the same slow tempo for a bit before deciding it was time to switch up the pace.

Amy alternated between dragging her fingers through her front, and circling them around Hope’s nub. It empowered Amy knowing she was having this affect on Hope. That she was making her this excited.

It was a nice confidence booster.

Hope’s chest rose and fell at an uneven pace as Amy quickened her motions. Hums and moans of pleasure slipped passed Hope’s lips more and more, which only added fuel to the fire that was already burning between Amy’s legs.

When Amy suddenly stilled her hand, Hope’s head quickly snapped up and she looked at her with confusion.

“Why’d you stop?” she breathed. “Everything okay?”

“Totally,” Amy said, shaking her head. “Sorry, I’m fine, I just–“ She lifted her upper body off of Hope enough to get a glimpse of where her hand was, then lowered herself back down as she readjusted it and placed a finger outside of Hope’s entrance. “I wanted to make sure I didn’t miss this time,” she said, slowly inserting the digit and reveling in the way Hope’s back arched off of the mattress.

“Shit,” Hope moaned, licking her lips as she closed her eyes.

Thank GodAmy’sgeometry was right this time.

She smiled to herself as she watched Hope’s mouth fall open while her finger moved inside her. Seeing Hope like this, so vulnerable and raw, was **such** a fucking turn on.

Amy could feel the pressure building up in her lower region, so in search of some kind of relief, she rolled her hips forward in time with the curl of her finger and gasped at the sudden pleasure that coursed through her.

“Ohh… kay,” Amy said, her breath shaky. “That feels–“ She ground her hips a little harder and couldn’t resist the moan that escaped her. “Really good,” she grinned.

Hope smiled back at her. “Yeah it does.” She lowered her hands and found purchase on the curve of Amy’s backside, using her new found grip to pull Amy closer as she lifted her hips and pressed them into her.

Amy was starting to feel dizzy again, but in the best way possible. Everything they were doing felt amazing, and Amy didn’t want it to stop.

In fact, she wanted it to get better.

Amy kept her finger moving as she pressed her thumb against Hope’s sensitive flesh. She assumed it was the right move to make considering the way Hope’s writhing and wriggling grew more erratic.

“That’s okay?” Amy asked, still wanting to make sure that whatever she was doing really did feel good for Hope.

Hope bit down on her lower lip hard as she tugged at Amy’s hips harder.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Please... Don’t stop.” 

There was no way Amy was planning on stopping.

She nodded her head and started to move faster. The constant grinding up against Hope was beginning to muddling her senses, almost making it impossible to concentrate. But Amy forced herself to stay focused for Hope’s sake.

Amy wanted nothing more than to make her feel good, and even more so, Amy wanted to make Hope cum.

The intensity was growing between them, so Amy dipped her chin down to kiss Hope passionately.

“Put another one in,” Hope mumbled against her lips and Amy quickly moved her head back.

“What?” She said, stilling her hand, unsure if she had heard her correctly.

Hope nodded. “It’s okay,” she said. “Go ahead.”

Okay. Amy hadn’t tried more than one finger on herself yet. Hopefully it felt as good, if not better, than just using one.

“A-Alright.” Amy pressed her lips together as she cautiously added another digit.

Hope’s physical reaction was instantaneous and she hissed as her hips tensed and slightly rose off the bed.

“Are you okay?” Amy asked, hoping the constant question wasn’t getting annoying.

It took Hope a moment to adjust, but it was brief and she nodded as she released a breath.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she said. “You can move again.”

Good. The last thing Amy wanted to do was hurt her.

“Okay.” Amy resumed her previous actions and simultaneously used both fingers this time to mimic the same push, pull, and curl routine she had settled on earlier. 

Hope lurched her head up for another deep kiss and it didn’t take long for them to find their previous rhythm. 

Not much time had passed when Hope’s breathing suddenly became uneven and her hands began to grasp hard onto Amy’s hips and backside.

“Holy shit,” Hope panted, her brow deeply curved as light specks of sweat glistened around her forehead. “A-Amy… I’m– Fuck.”

Amy’s wrist was burning but she knew there was no way she could stop. This was it. This was her moment to take Hope all the way there.

Amy slipped her tongue back into Hope’s mouth and ground her hips even harder as she sucked up the pain and moved her fingers faster. She hissed when Hope bit down, on her lower lip as they kissed, and the sensation almost pushed Amy to her breaking point. 

But, no. She couldn’t cum first. This was about Hope’s pleasure, not hers, and Amy was determined to get her there.

“Amy…” Hope moaned, again.

Amy would pay anything to hear her say her name like that again.

“I think I’m... I’m gonna–“ Her sentence was cut short as her jaw dropped in a silent cry, and her body stiffened as it arched off of the mattress.

Amy stopped rolling her hips and stilled her hand as Hope convulsed beneath her. She couldn’t help but watch as Hope came undone.

That was all Amy’s doing. She did that. She actually, fucking did that!

Holy shit!

Amy wasn’t entirely sure what to do next, so she went with the first thing that came to her mind and lowered herself down to kiss Hope softly. She removed her hand as they continued to kiss and stared at Hope when they separated.

“So…” Amy said, her eyes darting around nervously. “Was that– Was that ok–“

“If you ask me if that was okay one more time, I swear to God I’m gonna get up and leave.” 

Amy worried for the slightest second, but then Hope was smiling and she realized she had just been kidding.

Hope sat herself up and placed a hand on Amy’s cheek. “That was amazing,” she said, giving her a quick kiss.

Amy could feel a blush burning on her cheeks. “Yeah?” she said, nodding, more so to herself. “Okay… well that’s– that’s… cool.”

What a nerd.

Hope giggled and pulled Amy closer to kiss her again, but this time her lips moved slower, languid like. Like they had all the time in the world to simply indulge in each other.

Which was perfectly fine with Amy. 

Their slow pace only lasted about a minute, however, because Hope suddenly started to kiss her with more enthusiasm, and her hands began to wander up Amy’s stomach, over her chest, until they were gently squeezing Amy’s breasts.

“Woah,” Amy muttered, leaning back a bit as she looked down at Hope’s hands. “That feels… nice.”

Hope grinned. “Yeah.” She leaned in for another kiss as her hands continued to massage her, and Hope used her body to press her weight forward. “But this,” she said, repositioning them so that she was now straddling Amy. “Is gonna feel even better.”

Hope smirked as she lowered her upper body and started to place lazy kisses all over Amy’s body. Starting at her lips, Hope kissed her way over Amy’s clavicles, down the valley between her breasts, passed her flat stomach, until she was dragging her tongue over the dips of Amy’s hip bones.

Amy’s eyes were wide as she watched her. “Wait, wha-what are you doing?” she asked. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but the idea of what she thought was about to happen actually happening was exhilarating enough to almost make her pass out. 

Hope smirked up at her. “I want to try something.” She shifted her body and kissed her way down the inner groove where Amy’s leg met her hips. Having Hope’s mouth so dangerously close to where Amy wanted her the most made her heart feel like it was going to pound right out of her chest.

Hope used her hands to gently spread Amy’s legs apart and continued to tease her by placing wet, random kisses on her inner thighs.

Before Amy could voice a complaint about Hope’s torturous ways, she swallowed hard when Hope finally stopped tormenting her and slowly lowered her mouth closer to Amy’s core.

Holy. Fucking. **Shit!**

“Are you ready?” Hope quietly asked, making Amy quiver when her warm breath tickled her sensitive flesh.

Amy licked her lips and nodded vigorously.

“Yes,” she said. “Hell yes.”

Hope snickered, “Okay, then,” and moved the rest of the way forward until she could place a nice, long, wet kiss between Amy’s legs.

Amy’s body involuntary jerked the moment Hope’s mouth touched her. She had never felt _anything_ like it before and couldn’t hold back the surprised moan that ripped from the back of her throat.

With her jaw slacked, Amy looked down to watch the magic Hope was creating with her mouth, her stomach twisting like crazy when Hope caught her staring and smirked as she slowly dragged her tongue up Amy’s folds.

This felt **_so_** much better than that fucking panda.

“Oh my God,” Amy said, the slightest quiver evident in her voice. “How are you so good at that?” Hope didn’t answer her and instead released a chuckled that vibrated against Amy, making her shudder.

As Hope alternated between licking, sucking, kissing and teasing, Amy let her head fall back and her hands clench tightly around the yellow bed sheets beneath her. She closed her eyes and got lost in the pleasure, until the feel of Hope’s hands on hers brought her back down to Earth.

“What are you–” Amy watched as Hope guided her hands up to the top of her head and it didn’t take long for Amy to understand what she was getting at. “Oh,” Amy muttered. “Y-You want me to–?” Hope cut her off by nodding her head, her mouth still occupied with it’s love making. “Okay.”

Amy spread her fingers out and tangled them in Hope’s hair. They moved with every bob and tilt of Hope’s head, and as she picked up the pace, Amy couldn’t stop herself from gripping harder onto her brown locks. 

Hope moaned, which Amy assumed meant she liked it, which was also a good thing because with the way Hope’s tongue was caressing and stroking her, Amy was sure she was going to reach her peak soon, and if she was still holding on to Hope’s hair, Amy was going to have to be careful not to rip any of it out.

Hope switched up her pattern and wrapped her mouth around Amy’s tender little node, making her release another choked out moaned. 

“Jesus, Hope,” Amy said. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

She could feel Hope smile against her before she sucked a little harder and dipped her tongue down further into Amy’s core. This was it. Amy could feel herself being pushed over the edge.

“Fuck,” Amy moaned, her grip tightening around Hope’s hair as she continued to watch her. “It’s– It’s happening,” she panted. “Hope.” Hope licked faster and faster, forcing Amy that much closer to her climax. “Hope... I’m– I’m cu–” Amy cried out a moan as a massive wave of ecstasy flooded her entire being. She pulled on Hope’s hair as her body tensed and her legs clenched around Hope’s head.

The aftershocks of pleasure fluctuated like waves rolling up on the shoreline, making Amy’s body throb and tremble at random.

Damn. None of the climaxes Amy had managed to reach on her own didn’t even come **close** to what she had just experienced. It was like a volcano that had been asleep all these years finally erupted inside her, leaving her exhausted and panting, and hot all over.

Amy felt great. No, strike that. She felt **_amazing._**

As the flow of euphoria subsided and her breathing calmed, Amy’s body relaxed which freed Hope from her deathly grip. It allowed her to climb back up over Amy’s body and kiss her tenderly.

 _Oh, shit,_ Amy thought. _Is that what I taste like?_

_Not bad._

They kissed for a while, until Hope lifted her head, away from Amy’s lips and smiled at her.

“How was that?” she asked, her cheeks flushed and her hair wild. It was the sexiest Amy had ever seen her.

Amy huffed a short chuckle and shook her head. “That was… incredible.” 

Hope’s smile grew wider, “Yeah?”

Amy nodded. “Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

“Good,” Hope said, giggling as she leaned to the side to lay on her back next to Amy. Her hand found Amy’s and their fingers played with each other aimlessly as they stared up at the ceiling in silence.

“Hope,” Amy said, after a moment, her eyes still looking straight up.

Hope turned her head to look at her. “Yeah?”

“Can we– I mean, can I…” Amy blinked and turned to look back at her. “Can I try that on you?”

The corner of Hope’s lips curved slightly. “You wanna try eating me out?”

Amy chewed on her lower lip, nervously. “C-Can I?”

“Right now?” 

Amy nodded, eagerly.

“But I thought you needed to get back to your new friends,” Hope teased, dragging her finger over Amy’s bare stomach. 

Sure, it was probably rude for Amy to keep everyone waiting on her. Especially now, knowing they all probably heard everything that just went down in that room...

But to hell with it.

“They can wait,” Amy said, grinning as she pulled Hope in for another kiss. 

* * *

**The End**  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeee, get it Amy! Way to go champ! You've redeemed yourself. xD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my story and leaving me such awesome comments and reviews. I really appreciate it and I'm so happy to know you all enjoy my work. 
> 
> I might write more Amy x Hope stories in the future, but we'll see. I'm a little occupied with two other Bechloe fanfics at the moment. lol I only stopped to write this one because I fell in love with the movie and these characters and just HAD to write a story about them. 
> 
> If you'd like to find some of my other work, you can follow me on Tumblr: not-so-average-fangirl 
> 
> Thanks, again!


End file.
